Fangs
by moeruhoshi
Summary: She loved his smile and the cute way his fangs always made themselves present. When day turns to night, Lucy finds that someone else is in control of spreading his lips.


**If you read this on my Tumblr, I added more to the end last night**

**I'm taking summer classes so my break isn't as long as it would've been**

**tho imma still make time to write, prolly gonna try to focus on outlines too**

* * *

They were so…interesting? They made him stand out amongst a crowd, she could tell any smile in a crowd apart from his, though it always sparkled against the sun when he split a grin. His smile was sweet and cute, entirely too innocent for a man she watched smack bad guys around as if they were rag dolls. He'd smile and crack his knuckles, the enemy daring to challenge his strength when they came face to face with one another.

"I'm all fired up!" He would shout, engrossed with flames before launching himself at them with raring fists. She was a little guilty of letting him handle a small fry they needed to bring back into town, her heart hammering in her chest as he walloped the enemy a little too eagerly.

"Ready to head back?" She would hum as he jogged back with whoever tossed over his shoulder, a bit sweaty, dirt on his face and body.

"Let's hurry! I smelled somethin' really good in town earlier, we gotta have dinner there," He'd smile, and she'd soak up the sight of his fangs, enamored by their unique prominence.

And when they had dinner, she, in all honesty, would try not to watch him eat. He was a beyond messy eater, both he and Happy wouldn't waste time digging in when they had a chance. But the first bites he took into mutton on the bone or a thick steak showed off just how sharp and predatory they were.

"Whatcha starin' at, weirdo? Dig in while the food's hot or else I'll eat it all!" She flinched and quickly looked away from him, sticking her nose in her pasta while he and Happy continued congratulating each other for a job well done for the short bought.

Later in the hotel, after flipping through their reward and celebrating in her head at the large sum they were able to keep this time around, she sat on her bed and waited for Natsu to get out of the shower. Happy was already curled up on the heater and sound asleep, the door soon creaking open with steam pouring out behind the dragon slayer.

"Shower's all yours, don't worry, I didn't use any of the hot water." He snickered, patting her on the back as he walked past her, the towel dangerously low on his hips.

"Thanks," She mumbled and walked in, letting her breath go once the door was closed, quickly moving on to take her own shower. The water was boiling against her skin provided some semblance of what she wanted, the heat in her body, and the biting sting to shiver up her spine in a deliriously delightful way.

"On the couch, Natsu," Lucy glared with a hand on her hip, staring down the pink haired boy who only pouted and tried to hide under the blankets.

"C'mon, Luce~. It's not like I don't sleep with ya back home. The couch is never comfy," He whined and begged with his puppy eyes, holding back his voice as her aura stood to the ceiling.

"It's not proper," She frowned, turning away as he sat on his knees, eyes pleading for her to let him stay. "F-For a–"

"I'm your partner, not some creep, you don't hafta do this every time," He groaned, fangs poking out and sticking to his bottom lip as he pouted again. Her displeasure faltered, and posture softened as he held out a hand to bring her down with him.

"Of course I do, scolding you is part of my job," She stuck her tongue as he rolled his eyes, cozying up to her side as they pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Lucy," He would mumble into her ear, his arm around her waist and chest against her back, warmth lulling her into a pleasured sleep.

She would wake up in the middle of the night, tied up in his arms and sweaty from his heat, leaning over to take a long drink from a bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was gruff and husky, hand sliding up her arm, wrapping his fingers around her wrist to pull her back into his hold. "C'mere…Luce…"

"Go back to bed, Natsu," She'd yawn, warm and tired as he pulled her into his chest, a hand on her back and a purr rumbling in his throat.

"I don't want to sleep when it's just us," She shivered when he spoke to her like that when she knew he woke up with the moon.

"Happy's right there," Her voice was soft, submissive, even if she refused she was still wanting.

"He won't wake up," Lucy looked up to see the golden eyes that showed her the other side of the dragon slayer everyone thought was so friendly and kind and perfectly idiotic.

"Just a little, okay?"

And the demon would kiss her, soft and sweetly. His lips were surprisingly pillowy, addicting as they tasted of honey. One hand would slip into her hair, and the other caressed her waist, slow movements absorbed in her memory as every time they met, he would treat her nothing less than lovely. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, her body would burn and fill with his sweltering heat. The swell of air in her chest made her rise against him, back arching and he'd position himself above her.

"That's my girl," He'd flash her a wobbled grin, eyes and lips greedy to taste more.

"E.N.D…" The name he taught her would slip from her tongue, his hot breath on her nape as he marked her with the fangs she had come to love.

And in the morning, when Happy began to whine for breakfast, Natsu would wake up alone, to the sound of his partner already in the shower.

"Do you really have to take a shower in the morning too?" Natsu asked in a tired voice as she walked out of the bathroom, already dressed, and made up.

"You're the one who emits like a furnace, I'm not about to get dressed covered in sweat." She spat as he nodded mildly and sunk back into his pillow.

"It's better when we wake up together, I gotta cuddle with you before the day starts." He hummed, watching Lucy pick up the peckish cat, motioning for him to get up too.

"When we don't have a train to catch, now hurry up, Happy and I will go order at the cafe next door. Mango and chili pancakes?"

"Yeah! You're the best, Luce!"

The marks he left were never deep, only the pain of having half her love etched deep in her, a sick relief met knowing his body craved to mark hers in return for her love of his fangs.

The ghost of his lips settled on the curve of her ear; with the promise that he would see her again, with the promise to hold her again, with the promise to burn the affirmation of his love into her skin; would follow her throughout the day and into the next, sitting until the demon could grab again at her beating heart.

He would be down from the hotel in no time as the food was just being served, both tired members perking up when they had food in their bellies.

She would sign and eat, trying not to look so somber when Natsu would spin the tale of his dream of Mira's cooking and long-awaited triumph for having beaten Erza. Her fingers would brush the still sensitive skin upon her neck, remembering his touch and facing the side of him who knew nothing.

"You okay, Luce? You're not eating your pancakes," Natsu tilted his head as he stole one of her glazed berries, worried as she shook herself out of a trance and offered a small smile.

"Just a little tired," She said and ate at a more reasonable pace. His eyes would still bare into her figure, trying to find a hole in her emotion until Happy stole his attention with fake worlds filled with all the fish he could eat. He smiled and laughed, baring the teeth that owned her, mind empty of the pain he'd caused.

The morning after was never easy. Lucy wanted to be back in his arms, to hear the endless stream of vanities and sweet nothings he showered her with, to feel his lips hot on her cheek before he had to say goodbye.

Back at the guild, Mira would tease and hope that something, anything had finally transpired between the two. Natsu, of course, had no idea what she meant but continued to regale the guild with his victory.

"I don't know how you can be alone in a room with him and he never-" Lucy would cut the barmaid off with a roll of her eyes and a clear denial of her feelings.

"Natsu doesn't think about those things, and neither do I. We're just partners, hmm?"

It wasn't every night she would see the demon, once every week or so. He would wake her in the dead of night or she would when he felt her presence disappear.

"Can't I get a drink in peace?" She would chuckle, facing the sink as he pressed into her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying himself into the crook of her neck.

"Jus' come back to bed, I missed you," He'd grin as she turned around with a sweet smile of her own.

"I was gone for ten seconds." She scoffed and stared into the golden eyes, humming softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"More like thirty seconds, but it's been a month, hm? Happy's with Charle right now, right?"

"Mhm...why do you ask?" Her smile would curl deviously as he trapped her against the counter, purring at the sight of his excited prey.

"Let me hear your voice tonight,"

"G'mornin, Luce," The husky grumble would shiver down her spine but with the sun returned her slayer and stole another nights memories of torturous love.

"Morning, Natsu," She would indulge in the sleepy dragon cozying further into her pillows, bringing her close as he sniffed her hair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Why can't we?" The demon asked with a bitter frown as he sat up, Lucy's hand at the center of his chest, keeping him at a distance.

"You know why," She sported a frown of her own, messy hair and swollen lips telling its short story. "I can't...not when Natsu doesn't know,"

"But I am Nat-"

"We both know that you're not," His whimper would push past closed lips, her finger 'tween them as she silenced him.

"I love you, Luce...please…"

"And I love you. But we can't...not until you're...whole." Her chest would be heaving as she tried to calm herself, back against the mattress and him between her legs, both near the breaking point of a line they begged to cross.

E.N.D only returned when she was asleep from then on after the night they almost solidified their intimate relationship. He refused to let himself touch her again until he could free her of the guilt plaguing her heart.

Natsu, the damn idiot, didn't even know he existed. E.N.D, of course, could see everything, even in his dormant state, but had yet to combine his mind with his dragon half. One that loved Lucy more than anyone he knew, but didn't know how to reach out to her without fear of destroying their relationship. She loved them too, it was so obvious, but the slayer couldn't see any of it. Maybe he was proud at times knowing that he'd been the first to kiss Lucy even when they shared the same lips, but who cared? He was strong and dominant and knew what she wanted. He could give her everything if only this stupid man learned to accept the strength hidden in his soul.

The fight with Zeref had passed, Lucy had won her award and taken him to bed in her drunken state. There he sat, another night alone, another night reeling through the memories of two years. Two years he'd given to Lucy, two years he'd had her behind his own back.

There weren't two voices in his head, but what he saw and what he knew...it wasn't him. But it was because he was E.N.D.

He gulped as the phantom memory of Lucy's lips on his, the flavor of her tongue, the softness of her body against his. She was under him, on top of him, hopped up on her counter with a dangerous amount of lust in her eyes all for him.

There were also the nights when he simply held her, when he just laid and whispered into her ear, words that Natsu never knew how much he wanted to express. And the sound of her giggles and giddy responses, the feeling of her legs slipping between his and their fingers twining together made his chest rumble with delight.

He saw her reject the movement of his hand under her shirt, the pain in her eyes as she admitted her love for the demon, yet could not bear to love as fully as she wanted when his halves were apart.

And he'd feel her soft breath hit his nape, lithe body curled against his side; oh how he'd been such a blind coward, he should have known she loved him just as much as he did.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He confessed one day as they took a walk in the park, the sun setting in the near distance, a calm wind blowing as their steps slowed.

"What did you do this time? Burn my underwear again? I'll have you take me to Heart Kreuz if you did," Her scowl was playfully upset, his features more solemn than she expected.

"That's not it," He chuckled and brought her close, looking down as he towered her slightly.

"T-Then what?" Her cheeks were flushed and embarrassed, resembling the first night he kissed her. But this time, his whole self took the initiative, searing his lips over hers, burning his apology and compressed passion into her plumped borders.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," He parted for a brief moment to speak the muddled sentence, Lucy starved for the touch she'd only received between the witching hour and dawn.

"That's okay…" Lucy kissed him back, arms tight around his neck as she poured through her trapped feelings, grateful to finally be staring into the onyx eyes of her lucid partner as they held each other. "You're here now, Natsu."

* * *

**tell me what you think cuz reviews are nice**

**follow me on tumblr, my user is moeruhoshi too! **


End file.
